Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 652 - One Hundred Seconds
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #652 - One Hundred Seconds is the six-hundred seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twelfth episode of Season 7. Video Overview The Total Solar Eclipse Kurt looks at the fog distance before he leaves the Hidey Hole. Looking at the pillar he set up shop in, Wolfie takes two damage points. When he takes a third, Kurt heals him. Kurt viewed it in the totality zone, and has issues putting it into words. ConeDodger, who also saw totality, said he had it on his calendar for four years since Kurt last mentioned it. Kurt is having a hard time trying to put it into words, saying that even the best pictures do not accurately capture it. The colors shocked Kurt, he saw colors he hasn't seen that were far different from sunsets. Kurt didn't go to nature, but he did go to Corvallis, Oregon. Oregon State University rented out their dorms as it was before classes started, and Kurt took that deal. It was a better dorm that the one Kurt had in college. Oregon State did sell out, and the college had a big event. He and his guest set up camp in a field, and some teenagers came nearby and did as well. The beginning of the eclipse moved pretty quickly, and pieces together the various orbits leading to the eclipse path. Kurt brought nothing to record it, but brought solar binoculars. Everything happened so fast, Kurt was afraid about not remembering it, but he filmed it with a GoPro. The sun disappeared through the glasses, Kurt took them off, and Kurt made an audible bizarre noise seeing the corona. Kurt describes it as being transported to an alien planet that did not feel like Earth. His brain did not even feel like believing it because of how it seemed like an alien world in the sky. All of his ideas for observing it went out of the window, and at maximum totality took two quick pictures that completely didn't work. Kurt tried to see the diamond ring on the other side of the moon at the end of totality, but it was amazing to see the brilliant white light streaming through, purer than anything Kurt's seen. Kurt then saw the crescent expand again, and the temperature did change. If you didn't know there was an eclipse happening, there would've been almost no way to notice until right at totality. Kurt could kind of see the shadow coming as the sky looked strange. The presence of planes was understandable to Kurt as a mere 100 seconds weren't enough. The total eclipse has been crossed off Kurt's bucket list, but he'd definitely like to see more. April 8, 2024 is another American eclipse, but Kurt is keeping an eye out. The next two are in 2019 and 2020, both in southern South America. However, in December 2021 totality is going to be in Antartica which really interests Kurt. There may be some things Kurt's forgetting, but it was amazing. Kurt hopes to still be here walking west next eclipse.